Crystals Shatter
by ACM a.k.a. Annie May
Summary: After the destruction of Crystal Tokyo, a young girl discovers it is her destiny to rebuild an entire world. UPDATE: Chapter Six Added
1. The Legend

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Sailor Moon.   
  
"Lay your head here, my child. I promise there will be more to eat tomorrow. Listen and be comforted by my simple words."   
  
"Here, in this very place, was once a beautiful kingdom. Do not look so shocked, my child. This place is not so tired now. You should be grateful. But in this kingdom, the people were happy and always had enough to eat, and the buildings were made of crystal, so that they shined like an eternal moonlight. A lovely queen with a good heart, and a noble king ruled the land. In time, they also had a daughter, who was lighthearted and brought joy to all."   
  
"But the peace did not last. The queen died as a young woman. In the past, she had been a soldier. She had fought many battles to save this kingdom, for she knew it was coming. Everyone thought that her wounds had been minor and she had healed completely. But sadly, this was not true. She had been hurt very badly, and this was what killed her. It came as such a shock to the kingdom, especially the king. He held on for a respectable time, but it was too much for him and he died within the year."   
  
"This left the poor princess, a child still, with no mother, no father, and the rule of a kingdom. The princess, then the queen, could not understand why her mother had died, so she blamed it on her being a soldier. So, she used the Silver Crystal, which gave the soldiers their strength, to take it away. But, without their strength, the soldiers could not defend our city. And so when an attack came, it was destroyed."   
  
"Do not cry for it, little one, for it still exists today. It lives on in our dreams. And now, as your eyes are closing, may your heart take you there."   



	2. Things Change

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Sailor Moon.   
  
She often spoke like that, my mother, of a city of crystal, ruled by a beautiful princess.   
  
Lying in a tiny bed in a tiny apartment, it was hard to imagine such a place, even as a little girl.   
  
My mother was very young when our world was attacked and ruined by war. Perhaps this city and its princess are only a child's inventions, believed into reality.   
  
In any case, she does not speak of these things anymore. Nor does she say, " I promise there will be more to eat tomorrow," as she always did when she tucked me into bed. The years have made it too painful to say these things, but it does not matter. I am no longer naïve. I can no longer believe such fantastic things, if I ever did.   
  
However, there is one thing I have always wondered. Since the first time I heard the story, one question played in my mind, but I never thought to ask it.   
  
What happened to the ones that attacked us?   



	3. A Shock, A Shake

Sorry I took so long to write this. I have been very busy, but I never abandon a story on ff.net, so this one will be finished soon. Thank you for your patience.   
  
I do not own the rights to Sailor Moon.   
  
Crystals Shatter: Chapter Three by ACM a.k.a. Annie May  
  
Sunlight forced its way through the tiny window, an unusual contrast to the dingy room it illuminated. The bed's pale comforter was tucked neatly to meet the limp pillow whose badly faded case had once matched the covers perfectly. The room's occupant was already up and standing barefoot in front of a spotted mirror, pulling her medium brown hair into a long, smooth braid. When she was satisfied with her work, she padded across the graying carpet to the bathroom she and her mother shared. She washed her face and changed into a brown work shirt, completing the outfit with flat, black shoes.   
  
Coming into the kitchen, she found her mother chopping vegetables for soup. The girl grabbed a biscuit from last night's dinner and sat down at the counter. Knowing her mother would soon require some type of assistance, she quickly stuffed down the food, trying not to appear greedy or impolite.   
  
"Chikara, please go get me some water," her mother commanded, thrusting a bucket into her hands.   
  
"Yes ma'am."   
  
Chikara went outside, hooked up the bucket and lowered it into the well. After the tedious and careful task of drawing the water and unhooking the bucket without spilling, she started quickly back to the house. She was startled when she stumbled a bit and nearly dropped the bucket. Then the ground began to shake violently beneath her, as though a gigantic mole were attempting to bring its head up to the sunlight. Chikara had begun to wonder if it was that when she saw it; a mammoth ship was heading straight for her, crushing numerous trees in it's struggle to get to her. Despite the shaking beneath her, Chikara began to run back to her home. That was a mistake. The bucket flew out of her hand, loosing all of the water in the process. Chikara didn't even think about it. The ship was getting closer and closer. She darted inside the house and slammed the door.   
  
"CHIKARA! What are you thinking? Slamming a door like that! Where's the water? " her mother demanded.   
  
"A ship! A huge ship! We have to get out of here. It's headed right for us. We could be crushed. I dropped the bucket because I was running, but don't worry about it, just come on!" Chikara raved, grabbing her mother's wrist and pulling her away from the pot of vegetables.   
  
"Now just a minute. What are you talking about?"   
  
Chikara's mother wrenched her wrist free.   
  
"The ship. Outside. It was so heavy it made the Earth shake. Didn't you feel it?"  
  
"Chikara, I don't know what your talking about. I don't see any ship, and the only thing that made the Earth shake was you slamming the door. I hope you don't have a fever. Maybe you should lie down."   
  
Chikara nodded her head, dumbfounded. She started to walk to her room.   
  
"But first, GET ME THAT WATER!" her mother shouted.   
  
Chikara walked outside to retrieve the bucket. This time her mother watched from the window, frowning.   
  
"I don't see any ship."   



	4. Chikara's Dream

I said I wouldn't abandon this story and I am keeping my word. Here, for your reading pleasure, or misery, as the case may be, is the true beginning of the story.

Italic text indicates dreaming.

Crystals Shatter: Chapter Four

Enduring mama's sarcastic comments about a ship coming for her, in addition to the usual chores, had made Chikara's day exhausting. Mumbling goodnight to her mother, who was already passed out on the couch, Chikara trudged down the narrow hallway to her closet-sized bedroom. She was glad to finally have some privacy. In her seventeen years of life she had made few friends. This was not uncommon in the remains of Crystal Tokyo. Most people spent their days working any jobs they could find, simply trying to make ends meet. There was little opportunity for socialization. In addition, like mama, most people had forgotten how to laugh and how to be kind to one another. Thus, friendship was something Chikara had never known, and thus, had never missed. Since most of her days were spent caring for the house while mama tended the crops that occasionally fed them and earned them a pittance for their trouble, the two of them had little time to speak casually. Chikara, like most residents of Crystal Tokyo, a solitary person, who found happiness only in those few hours she spent in her dreams. Blowing out the candle on her nightstand, Chikara quickly gave into sleep.

_Chikara found herself standing alone under a dark sky. The ground was covered in swirling purple mist which prevented her from seeing what was ahead of her. Suddenly the figure of a woman emerged. She wore a very short dress with a white bodice, flared black skirt, and a large, deep red bow. On her feet she wore black, knee-high boots, and on her face she wore an expression of severity. The staff in her hands had the form of an elaborately decorated key. When she was within five feet of Chikara, she stopped and opened her mouth to speak. _

"_Tsukino Chikara, you have been given a very important mission. My name is Sailor Pluto and I was once a soldier in this kingdom. I have been sent here because the time has come for you to rebuild Crystal Tokyo." _

_  
Chikara's eyes widened and her breath came fast. _

_"I know this comes as a shock to you. It was a shock to all of us when we learned we were the chosen sailor senshi." _

_Now Sailor Pluto's words were met with confusion. Her scarlet eyes showed a glimmer of sadness before returning to their previous intensity. _

_"Chikara, I am the keeper of the gate of time. Thus, I posses knowledge that to the rest of humanity seems incomprehensible and which I must reveal selectively for the purpose of protecting this planet, the last planet in this galaxy that is still able to support life. Therefore, I ask you to trust that what I am going to tell you is true and to respect my decision if I refuse to answer your questions." _

Chikara nodded. Sailor Pluto's eyes took on a far-off look as she prepared to tell the painful, old story. 


	5. The Truth

Crystals Shatter, Chapter Five

"_The beautiful kingdom of Crystal Tokyo was once a city of peace, uniting the world under the rule of one benevolent queen, Neo Queen Selenity. This cherished place survived for nearly one hundred years with no threat to call the queen's senshi to battle. However, on the eve of the one hundredth anniversary of the creation of Crystal Tokyo, an enormous ship landed within the palace walls. The queen insisted on going out to greet the visitor or declare war on the new enemy, as the case might be. From the ship a lovely, pale young woman disembarked. She wore a long, gray dress, with a pale yellow veil covering her white-blonde hair and a circle of bright yellow roses around her neck. Gracefully, she extended her hand to the queen. The moment Queen Selenity took it, she collapsed, dead. Horrified, the King rushed forward to hold her, but when he touched her, a shock ran through him. He refused to let go, and soon collapsed at her side. The queen's soldiers poised to attack, knowing, however, that the source of their power was gone. Before they could make an attempt, the mysterious woman spoke. _

"'_Those who delude themselves with joy will perish in misery. Love destroys those who let it touch them, but it cannot destroy me. Your kingdom is at an end." _

"_The more emotional among us tried their attacks and discovered what the rest of us knew: we were powerless. Knowing that our deaths were drawing near, we determined to sacrifice ourselves for the kingdom. We joined hands in a circle around Princess Chibi Usa, determined to protect her with our lives. Just as we felt the woman's presence would overwhelm us, a pink light, followed by a silver light, arose from Chibi Usa's hands. We died there, but with hope. _

"_When the pain faded away, we found ourselves in what appeared to be a completely dark room. But we knew we were together, because we were still holding hands. I realized what had happened and explained it to the others. The queen must have instructed Chibi Usa that if anything should happen to the Queen, she must make the silver crystal appear and use it to seal us for the future. It is almost as though the Queen knew what would happen. She also must have known, along with Chibi Usa, that Chibi Usa would not be strong enough to control the Silver Crystal's power and allow us to fight together. Chibi Usa gave her life to save the kingdom. We understood this. However, no one was left alive that could use the Silver Crystal. But I knew that when it she is most needed, another comes along, a descendant of the first Moon Kingdom who is able to use the Silver Crystal. We have stood waiting, Chikara, for all the years since the destruction of Crystal Tokyo, for the one person who could use the Silver Crystal. Now, at the time when the enemy has returned, the new moon senshi has appeared. You, Chikara, are Sailor Crystal Moon." _


	6. Destiny Revealed

Crystals Shatter: Chapter Six

_Chikara drew in a slow breath and tried to comprehend all that Sailor Pluto had told her. _

"_Okay…I'm sorry. It's just kind of hard to take all this in. Um, where do I go from here?" _

_Sailor Pluto reached into a pocket that Chikara could not see and pulled out a pearl pink, heart-shaped brooch with a silver crystal at its center. _

"_This is your transformation brooch. When the enemy attacks, hold this and yell 'Neo Moon Crystal, Make Up!' Your body will realize its natural form and become Sailor Crystal Moon. Once you are in this form, you'll know what to do." _

_Chikara appeared doubtful. Sailor Pluto became stern. _

"_Chikara, the enemy has returned. I know you had a vision of them today, but the next time you see that ship it will be real and it will be coming for you. You have to trust me and trust yourself." _

"_What makes you think I alone can defeat an enemy that destroyed an entire kingdom!" Chikara yelled, panicking. _

_Sailor Pluto sighed. _

"_Chikara, there is something special about you. You, like the other users of the silver crystal before you, are a descendant of the Moon Kingdom. Although you were reborn on Earth much later than the other senshi, you are actually two generations older. You are a clone of the first Queen Selenity's mother, the moon goddess Selene. She created this clone so that should anything happen to her, she would always be there to protect her daughter. Shortly after this creation, the moon goddess vanished. The past is cloudy but I believe that I can see in it that the moon goddess, Selene, was murdered by the woman who killed the last descendants of the Moon Kingdom and is now heading toward Earth: for you." _

_Chikara gasped as she felt hear chest seize up with fear. _

"_Chikara, what is so special about you is your misfortune. While the other descendants of the Moon Kingdom lived joyful, prosperous lives, your life has been a misery. You have always kept your head up, but you have never known true love or happiness. This makes you the perfect opponent for the Lady of Yellow Roses, as we have called her. She kills by turning good memories and love into pain. How else could she have destroyed such a pure heart, so full of love and sweet memories, as that of Neo Queen Selenity? To defeat her your heart must be devoid of nostalgia and affection. Since your mother became so cold, you have been such a person. You have a good heart, but you must seal it and fill it only with longing for the new day, for the creation of Neo Crystal Tokyo." _

_Chikara, her heart in her throat, could only nod. Sailor Pluto placed the brooch in Chikara's hand and Chikara closed her eyes, knowing that the days ahead would determine the fate of the city that slept within her heart. _


End file.
